The invention herein is directed to enhancing the carcass quality of cattle and swine.
We turn first to carcass quality of cattle, i.e., the quality of beef obtained from cattle. Beef is typically obtained from cattle (beef cattle or diary cattle) that have grazed in pastures and have been fed in feedlots. About two years after birth, the animals are slaughtered and primal cuts are obtained. The primal cuts are usually vacuum packaged to preserve freshness, and the vacuum packaged primal cuts are sent to supermarkets or other meat distribution businesses where the vacuum packaging is removed and the primal cuts are cut into smaller cuts which are repackaged or displayed in a case for sale. The price obtained on sale of the cattle is related to carcass quality which can be predicted in advance of slaughter (e.g., on the basis of ultrasonic measurement). The price obtained on sale of the meat also is related to carcass quality as determined by evaluation of the meat. The higher the carcass quality is, the higher the price obtained is.
We turn now to the carcass quality of swine, i.e., the quality of the pork obtained on slaughter. The typical life cycle for swine for pork production consists of remaining with the mother for 14 to 28 days, and being weaned and being placed in a nursery for three to five weeks, being moved to a finishing barn where they are kept until reaching 220 to 275 pounds (three to four months), and finally transported for slaughter. The price obtained for the swine and for the pork therefrom is related to carcass quality in that the higher the carcass quality is, the higher the price obtained is.
It has been discovered that directly feeding seaweed supplement to cattle and swine enhances carcass quality.
One embodiment of the invention herein, denoted the first embodiment of the invention herein, is directed to a method of enhancing carcass quality in cattle, comprising (a) directly feeding seaweed supplement to cattle in a feedlot in a carcass quality improving amount thereby to cause carcass quality improvement as manifested by increased quality grade, marbling and ribeye area and decreased yield grade in meat obtained on slaughter of the cattle compared to where seaweed supplement is not fed and (b) determining at least one of quality grade, marbling, ribeye area and yield grade.
Quality grades, an industry standard, are based on marbling determinations by a skilled evaluator. Marbling scores are based on a scale ranging from 200 to 1,000 according to the following amounts of fat marbling as indicated in Table 1 below.
Ribeye area is the area of the longissimus dorsi (and is determined in square inches or square centimeters) according to a standard in the industry by visual estimation or actual measurement.
Yield grades are an industry standard and are determined according to the formula:
Yield grade=(hot carcass weight in poundsxe2x88x92600)xc3x970.0038+(11xe2x88x92ribeye area in squarexe2x88x92inches)xc3x970.32+(kidney, pelvic and heart fat in square inchesxe2x88x923.5)xc3x970.2+adjusted preliminary yield grade).
The hot carcass weight is the weight directly after slaughter after evisceration and removal of the hide, head, feet and internal organs. The kidney pelvic and heart fat is determined by visual estimation. The adjusted preliminary yield grade is determined by a USDA grader or trained evaluator.
Preferably, the method of the first embodiment herein is carried out to increase quality grade at least one grade level, e.g., from 6 to 7, to increase marbling score at least 20, to increase ribeye area at least 0.1 square inches and to decrease yield grade at least 0.02 compared to where seaweed supplement is not fed.
We turn now to another embodiment, denoted the second embodiment of the invention herein. This embodiment is directed to a method of enhancing carcass quality in swine, comprising directly feeding seaweed supplement to swine in a carcass quality improving amount thereby to cause carcass quality improvement as manifested by increased marbling, increased firmness and decreased cooler shrink.
The marbling referred to for the second embodiment is fat marbling in the longissimus dorsi taken at the tenth rib and is based on a scale of 1 to 5 per the National Pork Producer Council""s Guidelines for Carcass Evaluation, and is determined by a skilled grader. Increased marbling is considered beneficial.
The firmness referred to for the second embodiment is based on the scale of 1 to 8, with 8 being extremely firm and 1 being extremely soft with levels between having firmnesses between in equal increments and is determined by a skilled evaluator. The higher the firmness score, the better is considered the resulting pork.
The cooler shrink referred to for the second embodiment is the difference in weight between the hot carcass weight and the weight after cooling to 40xc2x0 F. in pounds. The weight loss in cooling is due to loss of moisture in the cooler. The hot carcass weight is the same as the case for beef. The less the cooler shrink, the better is considered the meat.
Preferably, the method of the second embodiment herein is carried out to increase marbling at least 0.05, increase firmness at least 0.2 and decrease cooler shrink at least 0.2 compared to where seaweed supplement is not fed.